disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu (elephant)
Lulu is a young elephant that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Lulu is a pale gray elephant with small tusks and golden eyes. She is a shade lighter than her brother, Cheka. Personality Though she is a consistent character, Lulu's personality is not explored beyond the fact that she is strictly obedient to her mother. This trait falters, however, when Lulu gives in to her friends' excitement over spreading rumors. Once the idea is accepted, her protests cease. Lulu is also shown to be on the quiet side, as she doesn't have much dialogue within the story. In addition, she is respectful, naive, and much more cautious concerning disobedience than her friends and brother. The Lion King: Six New Adventures How True, Zazu? In How True, Zazu?, Lulu and her family stumble across Nzee and her daughter, Nzuri, while on their way to the waterhole. Pembe notices that Nzee is acting a bit weird and asks her what's wrong. The antelope admits that it was Zazu who was the problem and that he was always reporting to Mufasa about the littlest things. Muwa and her son, Sukari, join the conversation and solemnly agree with Nzee about Zazu's nosiness. Cheka recounts the time he, Lulu, Nzuri, and Sukari had been chasing the baby ostriches when Mufasa suddenly came running up and told them to stop being mean. After the debate gets heated, the adults finally decide to sort things out on their own. They send the young ones to play in the waterhole while they discuss possibilities. Upon reaching the waterhole, Cheka gathers the young animals together in a secret meeting. He announces that they're going to play a game called "get-Zazu." Lulu starts to protest, but Cheka cuts her off, reminding her that the adults didn't want for them to have any fun. Nzuri asks how to play the game and Cheka explains that they were going to make up stories. Lulu comments that she loves stories, but didn't want anyone to get hurt by them. Nzuri assures Lulu that everything will be fine; this game would be fun! The other animals get excited and Lulu finally gives in. After an idea about a rumored beast is presented, she suggests they tell the other animals about it, so the gossip would spread faster. Lulu and her friends meet with the baby ostriches the next day and fill them in on the plan. Mayai, one of the young ostriches, asks if all they had to do was wander around and ask the other animals if they'd heard of a strange beast wandering the Pride Lands. His sister, Pamba, asks why they would do that, and Lulu explains that they wanted everyone to start worrying. The plan goes underway and Zazu takes the bait. But when the rumor begins to die down, the young animals decide to try something else. Lulu suggests they make weird noises in the middle of the night, but Nzuri points out that that wasn't too different from their first idea. Cheka then suggests they report someone's missing. Lulu is excited and Cheka proclaims that Mayai will be reported missing. He then tells the little ostrich to hide with Lulu in the forest. Mayai gets on Lulu's back and the two head for the forest. Pamba notifies Zazu that her brother is missing, and the gossipy hornbill flies off to tell Mufasa. After a long search, Mufasa suggests he and Zazu search the forest. Upon reaching it, they hear a strange rustle. A moment later, Mayai and Lulu come trotting out of the forest, as if nothing is wrong. Mufasa demands to where they'd been and tells them that Zazu had heard that Mayai was missing; he'd thought Mayai had been caught by the beast! Lulu explains that they hadn't been lost; they'd just been playing in the forest. Mufasa is content and expresses his relief that everyone is safe. Later, when the young animals are coming up with another fake story to tell Zazu, Lulu suggests they make Zazu believe there was an earthquake. She begins to stomp her feet, but Nzuri laughs and reminds her that Zazu would see her and that everyone felt an earthquake when it was happening. This is the last time Lulu is heard from in the story. But when Zazu recounts the story to Kopa, he explains that the young animals who had discredited him felt so guilty about lying to him that they confessed to Mufasa. The king was furious, but fair. He told the young ones to tell their parents, and they once more confessed. Nzuri explained how fed up they'd been with Zazu's nosiness, but they now understand the danger of lying; especially to someone who looked out for their safety. Their parents were angry and wanted to punish them severely, but Mufasa gave the animals a different punishment. From then on, they were to gather news about all important events in the Pride Lands. That way, they would recognize the difference between fact and fiction and would always have to be responsible for their words. Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Kids Category:African characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Elephants Category:Females